dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Felassan
So, Felassan was killed by the mysterious entity while in the fade, having gotten there via a somniari trance. Since he was killed in the fade and not the physical world...shouldn't he have actually physically survived but became tranquil? Or is he actually totally dead? I'm asking because, if you remember, in Dragon Age 2, one of the options to deal with Feynriel is to make him tranquil...by killing him in the Fade. See what I'm getting at here? (talk) 07:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wondering the same thing. No one really seems to know for sure if he ought to be dead or no, and Feynriel doesn't die from being killed in the Fade like you said. Fel's kind of too cool to just be gone forever... And I don't know how the dreamer thing plays into it. Maybe we'll hear what became of him in DA3 at least?-- (talk) 20:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Well that's just the thing, Feynriel is also a dreamer, which makes me suspect Felassan would be affected the same way all the more. The only real difference between them is their experience/power with magic, and Feynriel is half-elven. (talk) 03:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) So, the mysterious entity was totally Fen'Harel, right? Fel barely went a page without bringing him up, and is named after one of his stories. Not to mention the keystone's passphrase, as well as the fact that Fen'Harel never even really liked elves, so Fel saying to give them a chance fits too. And I think his last words would have been "she reminds me of you" if he wasn't killed. (talk) 09:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I just thought about something for this character... May sound a bit crazy, but I'm gonna give it a try. I just finished reading the book and at the end, when he died, killed by the entity, this just occurred to me: what if he was one of the ancient dreamer of the Elven Empire? He knows a lot about the old rites and laughes about how the Dalish dwells on the past, acting like they're all mighty and pretend to know everything. He also seems to know a lot about how it worked: elves enslaving low-birth elves, sacrificing their own people to save the 'nobles', or something like that. He also said the dreamers could survive for years only with some herb-mixture and honey, exploring the Fade and such. It may be plausible that he may have awoken before the destruction of the elven empire and flee, or was in one of those tombs and awoke before someone slit his throat like the other dreamers. He knows too much to simply have made a deal with a spirit for knowledge and he almost seem regretful of the old empire they had, like it was terrible or something. And the thing that killed him may have known something about him that made him a threat: his knowledge or his dreamer power, maybe. Just a thought, really, but I wonder if Felassan may really be one of the old empire. (talk) 23:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if he wasn't a spirit bound to a mortal Elf. Felassan talks with authority on several ancient topics, but at other times speculates in a way that he knew, but it wasn't "his" life. He also shows scorn for the ancient Dales Elves and the Dalish both. That was my theory for most of the book. The only contrary point of evidence is how Felassan interacts with Imshael. Early on while meeting with Imshael, Felassan refers to it by its proper name. But later on, he starts calling Imshael a demon. I agree that the entity at the end of the book was clearly Fen'Harel. -- (talk) 22:14, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I believe he's an ancient elf bound to serve a god like Abelas in Inquisition at the Temple of Mythal. Hence the vallaslin and his extensive knowledge of the ancients. Considering hwo often he tells stories of Fen'Harel and that his name comes from one of the stories, I would say that he's bound to the Dread Wolf. -- (talk) 22:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) With the current information It's been confirmed that he worked for Fen'Harel. That said Fen'Harel does NOT bind his people.He's the God of Rebellion, and one of his trademarks was that he would remove the vallasin put on Elven slaves as a symbol that they were free. Basically, a freedom fighter would not "bind" his people.-- (talk) 04:55, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :True but Felassan would've still needed vallaslin to disguise himself as a dalish elf. Also the talk page isn't really intended for this kind of discussion. Try the dragon age reddit or our own forums for that. - 05:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC)